


A Tale of Road Rage

by Midnight_Queen_of_Shadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Queen_of_Shadows/pseuds/Midnight_Queen_of_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpse into the mind of a man experiencing road rage</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever, comments welcome, critism even more.

No fucking respect they had absolutely none! He was enraged he just wanted to get back home after a peaceful weekend of relaxing at his beach house. And those godforsaken motorcyclist forming a queue like a little ducklings following their mother and it seemed to go on for miles! Like he had thought before he enjoyed bikes sometimes found himself enamoured with a Harley but these assholes had no respect! As he clutched the steering wheel harder murmuring how one day he was gonna run all of them over crush them with his huge Ford truck. As his death threats got more and more inventive his kids giggled in the back infinitely amused by his angry muttering think it was all a joke. They had no idea how close he was to actually snapping and tearing their damn bikes to pieces running them over and making sure that they could feel his pain as man and machine would be torn apart. Ruby red blood would mix with that reddish fuel and as both man and machine would explode no one would be able to tell the difference. If all of this wasn't bad enough his wife just had to say "well the speed limit is fifty".   
Fifty he thought to himself I don't care I'll roll at hundreds if I want to. This spark the age old argument that seemed ever present in their relationship neither of them could let the slightest argument go. The argument turned the spark of anger into an inferno. Didn't anyone understand?!? That burning anger that traveled through every part of their veins as moronic drivers got in his way with their damned motorcycle. Four more kilometres he thought to himself then their asses were mine he muttered prompting another fit of laughter from the kids in the back and an exasperated sigh from his wife, four more kilometres until fuel and blood would mix he thought to himself as a Bob Marley song came on preaching about loving other and showing compassion but not even the mellow tone could cool his anger. But those four kilometres never came because he had turn on the highway and those bikers continue straight, and as he turned the anger settled under his skin the inferno now simply simmering and as his wife and kids admired the wildlife that seemed to appear out of nowhere. No one truly realizing how close all that anger had been to coming out. Now it say just below his skin in the pit of his stomach waiting for another idiot driver to get in his was and as his family stared fascinated at their environment he allowed a small smile to escape home a smile filled with daggers as he took his wife's and and she lolled at him with loving eyes.


End file.
